List of locations in other languages
Blackpool (Lancashire, UK) * Dutch: Het zwarte meer * Faroese: Blackpool * French: Blackpool * German: Blackpool * Hebrew: בלקפול * Latin: Nigrum Stagnum * Lithuanian: Juodasis Ežeras * Norwegian: Blackpool * Polish: Blackpool * Portuguese (Brazil): Lago Negro * Portuguese (Portugal): Blackpool The Burrow * Bulgarian: "Хралупата" (Hralupata) * Catalan: El Cau * Chinese (PRC): 陋居 (Lòujū, "burrow") * Croatian: Jazbina ''(literal) * Czech: ''Doupě * Danish: Vindelhuset ''(the spiral house) * Dutch: ''Het Nest (literal) * Estonian: Jäneseurg * Faroese: Kaninholan ''(Meaning: Rabbit hole) * Finnish: ''Kotikolo * French: Le Terrier (literal) * German: Der Fuchsbau * Greek, Modern: Το Μπάρροου (To Mpárroou) * Hebrew: המחילה * Hungarian: Az Odú ("The Den") * Icelandic: Hreysið ("The Hovel") * Italian: La Tana * Japanese: 隠れ穴 (Kakure Ana, lit. "Hiding Hole") * Latvian: Midzeņi * Lithuanian: Landynė * Norwegian: Hiet (literal) * Polish: Nora (literal) * Portuguese: A Toca (literal) * Romanian: Vizuina * Russian: Нора (nora) * Serbian: Јазбина (Jazbina) * Slovak: Brloh ''("den") * Slovenian: ''Jazbina (literal) * Spanish: La Madriguera * Swedish: Kråkboet ("Crow's Nest") * Thai: บ้านโพรงกระต่าย * Turkish: Kovuk (Hollow) * Vietnamese: Trang trại Hang Sóc ("Squirrel Den Farm") Cokeworth * French: Carbones-les-Mines * German: Cokeworth * Hebrew: ‏קוקוורת'‏ * Latin: Carbonedignum (with error: "-worth" in English placenames does not mean "value" but comes from an word meaning a land enclosure.) * Lithuanian: Koukvortas * Norwegian: Koksheim * Polish: Cokeworth * Portuguese (Portugal): Cokeworth Diagon Alley * Bulgarian: "Диагон-али" (Diagon-ali) * Catalan: Ronda d'Alla * Chinese (PRC): 对角巷 (Duìjiǎoxiàng', "Diagonal Lane") * Chinese (Hong Kong): 斜角巷 (Xiéjiǎoxiàng', "Angle Lane") * Croatian : Zakutna ulica * Czech: Příčná ulice * Danish: Diagonalstræde ''(literal, however "Diagonalstræde" is not a pun in Danish language) * Dutch: ''de Wegisweg (The road is gone) * Estonian: Diagoni allee * Faroese: Skákgøta * Finnish: Viistokuja * French: Chemin de Traverse * German: Winkelgasse * Greek, Ancient: ὁ στενωπὸς διάγων (ʰo stenōpòs diágōn, Diagonal Lane)) * Greek, Modern: Διαγώνιος Αλέα (Diagṓnios Aléa) * Hebrew: סמטת דיאגון * Hindi: छू मंतर गली (Chū mantara galī, "Touching Mantar street"; Chūmantara galī means "Vanish Alley)) * Hungarian: Abszol út (written in one word it means absolute; "út" means road) * Icelandic: Skástræti (Crooked street) * Italian: Diagon Alley * Japanese: ダイアゴン横丁 (Daiagon Yokochō; literal) * Latin: Angiportum Diagonion * Latvian: Diagonaleja * Lithuanian: Skersinis skersgatvis * Norwegian: Diagonallmenningen * Persian: کوچه دیاگون (pronounced /ku.ʧɛ.jɛ di.a.ɡon/) * Polish: 'Ulica Pokątna'' (pronounced /ˈu.li.ʦa pɔ.ˈkɑ̃t.na/)'' * Portuguese (Portugal): Diagon-Al ("diagonal" in Portuguese means diagonal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Beco Diagonal (Diagonal Alley) * Romanian: Aleea Diagon * Russian: Косой переулок (Kosoĭ pereulok) * Serbian: Dijagon Aleja * Slovak: Šikmá ulička * Slovenian: Prečna ulica (Crossing Alley) * Spanish: Callejón Diagon (literal) * Swedish: Diagrongränden * Thai: ตรอกไดแอกอน * Turkish: Diagon Yolu (Diagon Road) * Vietnamese: Hẻm Xéo (Oblique/Diagonal Alley) * Welsh: Y Llôn Groes Gringotts Wizarding Bank * Chinese (PRC): 古灵阁 (Gǔlínggé, "Ancient spirit(ual) court") * Chinese (Taiwan): 古靈閣(Gǔlínggé, "Ancient spirit(ual) court") * Croatian: Čarobnjačka banka Gringotts * Czech: Gringottova kouzelnická banka * Danish: Gringotts Troldmandsbank (literal) * Dutch: Goudgrijp (Goldgrasp) * Faroese: Gringott Gandabankin * Finnish: Irveta * French: Banque de Gringotts * German: Gringotts Zaubererbank * Greek, Modern: Γκρίνγκοτς (Gkríngkots) * Hebrew: גרינגוטס * Hindi: same * Hungarian: Gringotts Varázslóbank (literal) * Italian: Gringott * Japanese: 魔法使いの銀行グリンゴッツ (Mahōtsukai no Ginkō Guringottsu; literal) * Latvian: Gringoti * Lithuanian: Gringotso burtininkų bankas * Norwegian: Flirgott * Portuguese (Brazil): Banco Gringotes (Gringotes Bank) * Portuguese (Portugal): Banco Gringotts (Gringotts Bank) * Polish: Bank Gringotta * Romanian:Gringotts * Russian: Банк Гринготс * Slovak: Gringottbanka * Slovenian: čarovniška banka Gringott * Spanish: Gringotts * Swedish: Gringotts trollkarlsbank (or just simply Gringotts) * Thai: ธนาคารกริงกอตส์ * Turkish: Gringotts Büyücülük Bankası * Vietnamese: Ngân hàng Gringotts * Welsh: Banc Gringrwn Hogsmeade * Bulgarian: Хогсмийд * Catalan: Hogsmeade * Croatian: Hogsmeade *Czech: Prasinky *Danish: Hogsmeade *Dutch: Zweinsveld (zweins is a homophone of zwijns "hog's", plus veld field is hog's field") *Estonian: Siganurme * Faroese: Hogsmeade *Finnish: Tylyaho ("tyly" from "Tylypahka" ("Hogwarts"), "aho" means "meadow") *French: Pré-au-lard ("pré" means "meadow" and "lard" comes from hogs - you can find that in "Poudlard", translation of "Hogwarts".) *German: Hogsmeade *Hebrew: הוגסמיד *Hungarian: Roxmorts *Italian: Hogsmeade *Latvian: Cūkmiestiņš *Lithuanian: Kiauliasodis *Norwegian: Galtvang *Polish: Hogsmeade *Portuguese (Brazil): Vilarejo de Hogsmeade (Small village of Hogsmeade) or Hogsmeade *Portuguese (Portugal): Vila de Hogsmeade (Hogsmeade Village) or Hogsmeade *Russian: Хогсмид (Hogsmid) *Serbian: Hogsmid *Slovak: Rokville *Slovenian: Meryascoveena *Spanish: Hogsmeade *Swedish: Hogsmeade *Vietnamese: Làng Hogsmeade (Hogsmeade Village) Knockturn Alley * Bulgarian: "Мракон-али" (Mrakon-ali) * Catalan: Ronda de Golallop ('gola' meaning 'throat'; 'llop' meaning 'wolf') * Chinese (PRC): 翻倒巷 (Fāndàoxiàng, "Up down lane") * Croatian: Ulica Nokturno * Czech: Obrtlá ulice * Danish: Tusmørkegyden ("Twilight Alley") * Dutch: Verdonkeremaansteeg (donkere maan: dark moon, but: verdonkeremanen (verb) is an old-fashioned word for stealing, steeg=alley) * Faroese: Lúsastræti * French: L'Allée des Embrumes * Finnish: Iskunkiertokuja * German: Nokturngasse * Greek, Modern: Αδιέξοδος Αλέα (Adiéxodos Aléa) (Dead End Alley) * Hungarian: Zsebpiszok köz or Zsebkosz köz ("Pocket-dirt Alley") * Hindi: शू मंतर गली (śū mantara galī, "Shoe Mantar street") * Hebrew: סמטת נוקטורן * Italian: '' Notturn Alley'' * Japanese: 夜の闇横丁 (Nokutān Yokochō). The kanji used for Nokutān are usually read yoru no yami (lit. "darkness of the night", but are printed with the phonetic rendering ノクターン Nokutān ("Knockturn") printed above in furigana. The word nokutān is also the transliteration of "nocturne" in Japanese. * Latvian: Nakteņu aleja * Lithuanian: Mušeikų skersgatvis * Norwegian: Spindelsmuget * Polish: Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu (translated into The street of deadly nocturne, pronounced /ˈu.li.ʦa ɕmʲɛɾ.ˈtɛl.nɛ.ɡɔ nɔk.ˈtuɾ.nu/) * Portuguese (Brazil): Travessa do Tranco (Shake's Alley) * Portuguese (Portugal): Rua Bativolta Pronounced like "Rua Bate e Volta" (rua =street; bate = knock; e= and; volta= turn) * Romanian: Nocturnalee (Nocturnal Alley) * Russian: Лютный переулок (Ljutnij pereulok) *Serbian: Nokturn Aleja '' * Slovak: ''Zašitá ulička * Slovenian: Nokturna ulica * Spanish: Callejón Knockturn * Swedish: Svartvändargränden (Blackturner alley) * Thai: ตรอกน็อคเทิร์น * Turkish: Knockturn Yolu (Knockturn Road) * Vietnamese: Hẻm Knockturn Little Whinging * Bulgarian: Литъл Уингинг * Catalan: Little Whinging * Croatian: Little Whinging * Chinese (PRC): 小惠金镇 (Xiǎo huìjīn zhèn, "Small benefits-gold town") * Czech: Kvikálkov * Danish: Little Whinging * Dutch: Klein Zanikem (zaniken (verb) = to whine) * French: Little Whinging * German: Little Whinging * Hebrew: ווינגינג תחתית * Italian: Little Whinging * Latvian: Mazčīkste * Lithuanian: Litl Vingingas * Norwegian: Søndre Syting * Polish: Little Whinging * Portuguese (Brazil): Little Whinging * Portuguese (Portugal): Little Whinging * Romanian: Little Whinging * Russian: Литл Уингинг * Serbian: Mao Kukumavčilište * Slovak: Malé Neradostnice * Slovenian: Spodnji Stokes (stokati = to whine) * Spanish: Little Whinging * Swedish: Little Whinging * Thai: ลิตเติ้ล วิงจิง * Welsh: Little Whinging The Leaky Cauldron * Bulgarian: "Продъненият котел" (Prodăneniǎ kotel) * Catalan: La marmita foradada * Chinese (PRC): 破釜酒吧 (Pò fǔjiǔ, ba, "Broken kettle wine-bar") * Chinese (Taiwan): 破釜酒吧 (Pò fǔjiǔ, ba, "Broken kettle wine-bar") * Croatian: Šuplji kotlić * Czech: Děravý kotel * Danish: Den Utætte Kedel (literal) * Dutch: De Lekke Ketel (literal) * Estonian: Lekkiv Katel * Finnish: Vuotava noidankattila * French: Le Chaudron Baveur * German: Der tropfende Kessel * Greek, Modern: Το ραγισμένο τσουκάλι (To ragisméno tsoukáli) * Hebrew: הקלחת הרותחת * Hindi: रिस्ती कढाई (ristī kaḍhāī, meaning "leaking cauldron" (literal)) * Hungarian: Foltozott Üst ("patched cauldron") * Irish: An Coire Ligeach (literal) * Italian: Il Paiolo Magico * Japanese: 漏れ鍋 (More Nabe; literal) * Latin: Lebes Rimosus * Latvian: Caurais katls * Lithuanian: Kiauras katilas * Norwegian: Den lekke heksekjel * Polish: Dziurawy Kocioł * Portuguese (Portugal): O Caldeirão Escoante (semi-literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Caldeirão Furado * Romanian: La Ceaunul Spart * Russian: Дырявый котел (Dyrǎvyĭ kotel) * Serbian: Probušeni Kotao * Slovak: Deravý kotlík * Slovenian: Pri počenem kotlu * Spanish: El Caldero Chorreante * Swedish: Den Läckande Kitteln * Thai: ร้านหม้อใหญ่รั่ว * Turkish: Çatlak Kazan * Vietnamese: Quán Cái Vạc Lủng ("Holed Cauldron Inn/Restaurant") * Welsh: Y Gogor-Grochan Platform 9¾ * Bulgarian: Перон Девет и три четвърти (Peron Devet i tri četvărti) * Catalan: Andana 9 i ¾ * Chinese (PRC): 9 ¾ 月台 * Czech: Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě * Danish: "Perron Ni Trekvart" (literal) * Dutch: Perron 9 ¾ (literal) * Estonian: Platvorm 9 ¾ (literal) * Finnish: Laituri 9 ¾ (literal) * French: La voie 9 ¾ * German: Gleis neundreiviertel * Greek, Modern: Πλατφόρμα εννιά και τρία τέταρτα (Platfórma enniá kai tría tétarta) (literal) * Hebrew: רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים * Hindi: Platform No. पौने दस (paunē das') (literal) * Hungarian: 9 és háromnegyedik vágány (literal) * Irish: Ardán a naoi agus trí cheathrú (literal) * Italian: Binario 9 e ¾ (literal) * Japanese: 九と四分の三番線 (Kyū to Yonbun no San Bansen; literal) * Latin: Crepidine Novem cum Tribus Partibus * Latvian: Platforma numur deviņi un trīs ceturtdaļas * Low Saxon: Gleis negendreeviddel (literal) * Lithuanian: '' Devintas su trimis ketvirčiais peronas'' * Norwegian: Plattform 9 ¾ * Polish: peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte aka peron numer 9 ¾ * Portuguese (Brazil): Plataforma 9 e ½ (Platform 9 and ½) * Portuguese (Portugal): Plataforma 9 e ¾ (literal) * Romanian: Peronul 9 ¾ * Russian: Платформа 9 и 3 четверти (Platforma devyatʹ i tri četverti) * Serbian: Peron 9 ¾ (Peron devet i tri četvrtine) * Slovak: Nástupište deväť a trištvrte (literal) * Slovenian: Peron 9 in ¾ * Spanish: Andén 9 ¾ (Plataforma 9 ¾ in the South-American edition) * Swedish: Plattform nio och trekvart * Thai: ชานชาลาที่เก้าเศษสามส่วนสี่ * Turkish: Platform 9 '' (Platform dokuz üç çeyrek) * Vietnamese: ''Sân ga 9 ¾ (Sân ga Chín Ba-phần-tư) * Welsh: Platfform naw a thri chwarter Privet Drive * Bulgarian: Привит Драйв (Privit Draĭv) * Catalan: Privet Drive * Croatian: Kalinin prilaz * Czech: Zobí ulice * Danish: Ligustervænget ''(Privet Cul-de-sac) * Dutch: ''Ligusterlaan (literally "Privet Avenue") * Finnish: Likusteritie * French: Privet Drive * German: Ligusterweg * Hebrew: דרך פריווט * Italian: Privet Drive * Latin: Gestatio Ligustrorum * Latvian: Dzīvžogu iela * Lithuanian: Ligustrų Gatvė * Low Saxon: Liguster-Weg * Norwegian: Hekkveien * Polish: Privet Drive * Portuguese (Brazil): Rua dos Alfeneiros * Portuguese (Portugal): Privet Drive * Romanian : Aleea Boschetelor * Russian: Тисовая улица (Tisovaja ulica) * Serbian: Šimširova ulica '' * Slovak : ''Privátna cesta * Slovenian: Rožmarinova ulica * Swedish: Privet Drive Ministry of Magic * Bulgarian: Министерство на Магията * Catalan: Conselleria d'Afers Màgics (Magical Affairs Counseling) * Croatian: Ministarstvo Magije * Czech: Ministerstvo Kouzel * Danish: Ministeriet for Magi (literal) * Dutch: Ministerie van Toverkunst (literal) * Estonian: Võlukunsti Ministeerium (literal) * Finnish: Taikaministeriö * French: ministère de la Magie * German: Zaubereiministerium * Hebrew: משרד הקסמים * Hindi: जादू का मंत्रालय (jādū kā maṃtrālaya, "Ministry of Magic") * Hungarian: Mágiaügyi Minisztérium * Italian: Ministero della Magia * Lithuanian: Magijos Ministerija * Malay: Kementerian Sihir * Norwegian: Magidepartementet * Polish: Ministerstwo Magii * Portuguese (Brazil): Ministério da Magia (literal) * Portuguese (Portugal): Ministério da Magia (literal) * Russian: Министерство Магии * Serbian: Ministarstvo Magije '' * Slovak: ''Ministerstvo Mágie * Slovenian: Ministrstvo za čaranje ''(literal) * Spanish: ''Ministerio de Magia (literal) * Swedish: Trollkarlsministeriet (the wizard ministry) * Thai: กระทรวงเวทมนตร์ * Turkish: Sihir Bakanlığı * Vietnamese: Bộ Pháp thuật Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Bulgarian: Училище за магия и вълшебство "Хогуортс" * Catalan: Escola de bruixeria Hogwarts * Croatian: Škola vještičarenja i čarobnjaštva Hogwarts * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃茨魔法学校 (Huògéwòcí mófǎ xuéxiào,"Hogwarts magic-law) * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院 (Huògéhuázī mófǎ yǔ wūshù xuéyuàn', "Hogwarts magic-Law witch-art college") * Czech: Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích * Danish: Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunster og Troldmandsskab (literal) * Dutch: Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus ("Zweinstein College for Witchcraft and Hocus-Pocus") * Estonian: Sigatüüka Nõiduste ja Võlukunsti Kool * Finnish: Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu ''('tyly' means a harsh and blunt person, pahka most likely comes from the word 'pahkasika' which is 'warthog'. So it would be 'Tylypahka School of Witches and Wizards') * French: ''Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie * Georgian: hogvortsis magiisa da jadoqrobis skola * German: Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei * Greek, Modern: Σχολή "Χόγκουαρτς" για Μαγείες και Ξόρκια (Sholḗ "Hógkouarts" gia Mageíes kai Xórkia) * Hebrew: בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות * Hindi: होग्वर्ट्स जादू और तंत्र विद्यालय, Hōgvarţs jādū aur taṃtra vidyālay * Hungarian: Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola ("Roxfort Witch and Wizard Training Special School") * Icelandic: Hogwarts skóli Galdra og seiða (Hogwarts school of Magic and Potions) * Irish: Scoil chomhoideachais draíodóireachta Hogwarts ('Co-educational school of wizardry') * Italian: Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts ("Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft") * Japanese: ホグワーツ魔法魔術学校 (Hoguwātsu Mahō Majutsu Gakkō; literal) * Latin: Schola Hogvartensis Artium Magicarum et Fascinationis * Latvian: Cūkkārpas Raganības un burvestību arodskola * Lithuanian: '' Hogvartso Burtų ir Kerėjimo mokykla'' * Malay: Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts * Norwegian: Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom * Persian: مدرسه علوم و فنون جادوگری هاگوارتز * Polish: Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (pronounced /ˈʃko.wa ˈma.ɡi.i i ča.ɾɔ.ˈʥej.stfa f hɔɡ.ˈvaɾ.ʨɛ/) * Portuguese (Portugal): Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts ("Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry") * Portuguese (Brazil): Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ("Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft") * Romanian: Şcoala de farmece şi vrăjitorii Hogwarts * Russian: Школа чародейства и волшебства "Хогвартс" (Škola čarodeĭstva i volšebstva "Khogvarts") * Serbian: Hogvortska škola za veštice i čarobnjake (Hogwarts school for witches and wizards) * Slovak: Rokfortská stredná škola čarodejnícka(Rockfort's Secondary School of Magic) * Slovenian: Bradavičarska akademija za čarovnike in čarovnice * Spanish: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería * Swedish: Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom * Thai: โรงเรียนพ่อมดแม่มดและเวทมนตร์ศาสตร์ ฮอกวอตส์ * Turkish: Hogwarts Cadıcılık ve Büyücülük Okulu * Vietnamese:'' Trường Phù thủy và Pháp sư Hogwarts'' ("Hogwarts School Witches and Wizards") * Welsh: Ysgol Hudoliaeth a Dewiniaeth Hogwarts Hogwarts * Bulgarian: "Хогуортс" (Hoguorts) * Catalan: Hogwarts * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃茨 (Huògéwòcí) * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲 (Huògéhuázī) * Croatian: Hogwarts * Czech: Bradavice * Danish: Hogwarts * Dutch: Zweinstein * Estonian: Sigatüügas * Finnish: Tylypahka * French: Poudlard (poux de lard = hog's lice) * German: Hogwarts * Greek, Ancient: ῾Υογοήτου (ʰyogoḗtou, Hog-magic) * Greek, Modern: Χόγκουαρτς (Hógkouarts) * Hebrew: הוגוורטס * Hungarian: Roxfort (from Roquefort and Oxford) * Italian: Hogwarts * Japanese: ホグワーツ (Hoguwātsu) * Latvian: Cūkkārpa * Lithuanian: Hogvartsas * Low Saxon: Hogwarts * Norwegian: Galtvort (literal) * Polish: Hogwart * Romanian: Hogwarts * Russian: Хогвартс (Hogvarts) * Serbian: Hogvorts * Slovak: Rokfort (like the cheese) * Slovenian: Bradavičarka * Spanish: Hogwarts * Swedish: Hogwarts * Thai: ฮอกวอตส์ * Welsh: Hogwarts Hogwarts Houses Gryffindor * Bulgarian: "Грифиндор" (Grifindor) * Catalan: Gryffindor * Chinese (PRC): 格兰芬多 (Gélánfēnduō) * Chinese (Taiwan): 葛萊芬多 (Géláifēnduō') * Croatian: Gryffindor * Czech: Nebelvír (nebe = sky, lvír -> lev = lion) * Dutch: Griffoendor * Finnish: Rohkelikko (rohkea = brave) * French: Gryffondor * Georgian: grifindori * German: Gryffindor * Greek, Modern: Γκρίφιντορ (Gkrífintor) * Hebrew: גריפינדור * Hindi: गरुड़द्वार, garuḍ.advāra ("Garuda-door") * Hungarian: Griffendél * Italian: Grifondoro (golden grifon) * Japanese: グリフィンドール (Gurifindōru) * Latvian: Grifidors * Lithuanian: Grifų Gūžta * Norwegian: Griffing * Persian: گریفندور * Polish: Gryffindor * Portuguese (Portugal): Gryffindor * Portuguese (Brazil): Grifinória (Grifi from Grifo - gryphon - house's symbol) * Romanian: Cercetaş ("scout") * Russian: Гриффиндор (Griffindor) * Serbian: Grifindor * Slovak: Chrabromil (lover of bravery) * Slovenian: Gryfondom * Spanish: Gryffindor * Swedish: Gryffindor * Thai: กริฟฟินดอร์ * Welsh: Llereurol (literal "Griffin of Gold") Hufflepuff * Bulgarian: "Хафълпаф" (Hafălpaf) * Catalan: Hufflepuff * Chinese (PRC): 赫奇帕奇 (Hèqípàqí, "hertz odd kilopascal odd") * Chinese (Taiwan): 赫夫帕夫 (Hèfupàfu, "hertz husband kilopascal husband") * Croatian: Hufflepuff * Czech: Mrzimor * Dutch: Huffelpuf * Finnish: Puuskupuh (onomatopoeic) * French: Poufsouffle * Georgian: haflepafi * German: Hufflepuff * Greek, Modern: Χάφλπαφλ (Háflpafl) * Hebrew: הפלפאף * Hindi: मेहनतकश (mēhanatakaśa, "manual labour") * Hungarian: Hugrabug * Italian: Tassorosso (red badger) * Japanese: ハッフルパフ (Haffurupafu) * Latvian: Elšpūtis * Lithuanian: Švilpynė * Norwegian: Håsblås * Persian: هافلپاف * Polish: Hufflepuff * Portuguese (Portugal): Hufflepuff * Portuguese (Brazil): Lufa-Lufa (onomatopoeia for a person making a hard effort - like this house's students) * Romanian: Astropuf * Russian: Пуффендуй (Puffenduĭ) * Serbian: Haflpaf * Slovak: Bifľomor ''(Swots) * Slovenian: ''Pihpuff (note: in book 6 the new transator changed it to Pihpuf) * Spanish: Hufflepuff * Swedish: Hufflepuff * Thai: ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ * Welsh: Wfftitwff (onomatopoeic) Ravenclaw * Bulgarian: "Рейвънклоу" (Reĭvănklou) * Catalan: Ravenclaw * Chinese (PRC): 拉文克劳 (Lāwénkèláo, "Pull text grams labor") * Chinese (Taiwan): 雷文克勞 (Léiwénkèláo, "Ray text grams labor") * Croatian: Ravenclaw * Czech: Havraspár (havran = rawen, spár = claw) * Dutch: Ravenklauw * Finnish: Korpinkynsi (literal, korppi =raven, kynsi= claw) * French: Serdaigle (serre d'aigle = eagle's talon) * Georgian: reivenqlo * German: Ravenclaw * Greek, Modern: Ράβενκλοου (Rábenkloou) * Hebrew: רייבנקלו * Hindi: चीलघात, (Cīlghāt', "Kite(bird) power") * Hungarian: Hollóhát (raven's back) * Italian: Corvonero (black raven) (initially translated as Pecoranera (black sheep) and then corrected) * Japanese: レイブンクロー (Reibunkurō) * Latvian: Kraukļanags * Lithuanian: Varno Nagas * Norwegian: Ravnklo (literal) * Persian: ریونکلا * Polish: Ravenclaw * Portuguese (Portugal): Ravenclaw * Portuguese (Brazil): Corvinal (Corvinu is latin for Corvo - raven - house's symbol) * Romanian: Ochi de Şoim ("Falcon Eye") * Russian: Когтевран (Kogtevran) * Serbian: Rejvenklo (in earlier edition "Revenklo") * Slovenian: Drznvraan * Slovak: Bystrohlav(quick thinkers) * Spanish: Ravenclaw * Swedish: Ravenclaw * Thai: เรเวนคลอ * Welsh: Crafangfran (literal) Slytherin * Bulgarian: "Слидерин" (Sliderin) * Catalan: Slytherin * Chinese (PRC): 斯莱特林 (Sīláitèlín) * Chinese (Taiwan): 史萊哲林 (Shǐláizhélín', "History ''Chenopodium album philosophy forest")'' * Croatian: Slytherin * Czech: Zmijozel (zmije = snake, viper, zlo = evil) * Dutch: Zwadderich (zwadder =snake spittle/poison of calumny, zwadderig= dirty) * Finnish: Luihuinen (luihu = sly) * French: Serpentard (serpent = snake) * Georgian: slizerin * German: Slytherin * Greek, Modern: Σλίθεριν (Slíŧerin) * Hebrew: סלית'רין * Hindi: नागशक्ति (Nāgaśakti, "serpent power") * Hungarian: Mardekár (it-bites-what-a-pity) * Italian: Serpeverde (green snake) * Japanese: スリザリン (Surizarin) * Latvian: Slīdenis * Lithuanian: Klastūnynas (klastūnas = sly person) * Norwegian: Smygard * Persian: اسلایترین * Polish: Slytherin * Portuguese (Portugal): Slytherin * Portuguese (Brazil): Sonserina (Sonserina cames from Sonso - sly person - typical behaviour from the Slytherins) * Romanian: Viperin ("belonging to the viper") * Russian: Слизерин (Slizerin) * Serbian: Sliterin * Slovak: Slizolin ''(slimey ones) * Slovenian: ''Spolzgad * Spanish: Slytherin * Swedish: Slytherin * Thai: สลิธิริน * Welsh: Slafennog (onomatopoeic) Category:Translations (real-world)